


Ball Dropping

by jaimistoryteller



Series: 2017 - 31 Days of Bond Flash Fics [8]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: He loves the way Q's eyes shimmer in the fireworks.





	Ball Dropping

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Happy New Year

Alec’s POV

He’s happy that he was able to convince Q to join him in New York for the ball dropping on New Year’s Eve.

They’ve been together for years, in some way or form. Only recently were they able to formalize the relationship, even if neither of them announces it to the world at large. It was his idea to visit the city for the holidays, even though he knew it’d be crowded and there would probably be more fools than he really wants to deal with. Still, it was well worth it.

They’ve spent nearly the entire trip acting like tourists. Mostly anyways. It’s hard for an ex-spy and the current quartermaster of MI6 to fully act like it. They’re too aware of everything going on around them.

There was even that meeting between Q and a woman named Parker where they spent the entire thing discussing security systems while the three of them walked around a rather splendid museum. He’s got a feeling that his love was hiring her for something, or providing information for a mission to her, except he knows that she isn’t a spy.

Now they are standing in the middle of a crowd of people, watching the fireworks above them as they stand side by side. As the countdown begins, he tugs his lover closer, turning towards the smaller man and smiling fondly him. He loves the way Q’s eyes shimmer in the fireworks.

Dipping his head a bit, he murmurs, “Happy New Year, Q,” with his lips just above his husband's.

Slender arms loop around his waist as his love steps even closer, closing the already tiny space between them.

“Happy New Year, Alec,” Q replies almost too softly to be heard as he presses their lips together.

He doesn’t notice when the ball drops, too focused on kissing his husband long and softly, teasing and passionately.

By the time the crowd stops cheering, their brother breathing heavily, foreheads resting against each other.

“To our room?” Q suggests, nipping lightly at his lower lip teasingly.

“Yes,” he groans in agreement, considering kissing him again but deciding it’d be better if they went to their room first. Then he can do more than kiss his husband. A lot more.

Husband.

It still surprises him everytime he hears it or thinks it. That’s not a word he ever expected to apply to him in any sense. Yet it does. It took years of physical rehab and therapy. One pissed off and determined hacker who snarled at him anytime he gave the therapists grief. A person who didn’t leave him despite all the times he tried to push the younger man away. Finally admitting that he needed help and actually accepting it. That was probably the turning point actually.

He still doesn’t even know how he went from be on the satellite to the room he woke up in. Q’s never said. As much as he’d like to ask he doesn’t.

Instead he delights in the new life he’s built.

“C’mon, lets get out of this crowd,” Q states, tugging on his hand, drawing him out of his mind and spurring him into movement.

Both of them weave their way through the crowd on the way to their hotel.

With every step anticipation builds, the way it always seems to. It never gets old or fades and he hopes that it never will. Not for him, not for Q. He’ll do everything in his power to keep that as a fact.

For tonight, well they’re flight isn’t until the second, they have plenty of time to spend worshipping each other’s bodies and delighting in the physical pleasure of it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will try & update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Plus the two advent sets for the month of December.
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/money) and twitter to post about drawing & writing @jaimist0
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi, I particularly love comments on one shots and older stuff.


End file.
